


Christmas Miracle

by insieme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a cashier, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both of them are alone for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme/pseuds/insieme
Summary: Magnus is spending Christmas alone for the first time in a few years. It just so happens that the cute cashier at the local grocery is also spending it alone.Fluffiness ensues.





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blasphemous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/gifts).



> Hi Angels! 
> 
> This was a Christmas present for my amazing best friend Yara. xx 
> 
> You can tag #insiemes if you're livetweeting! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

There was nothing worse than spending Christmas alone, Magnus decided. 

Usually, the holidays were an incredibly busy time for him. He was busy hosting a party or spending the day with his friends, or frantically running around to get the last of his shopping done. But this year it just so happened that everyone he knew was spending Christmas somewhere else and with other people. Which was fine. Totally fine. 

Minus the fact that Christmas alone totally sucked. 

Catarina and Ragnor had decided to take a vacation, something about needing some alone time after a crazy year. And Magnus would have gladly invited himself to spend the week with them at the beach resort, drinking and soaking up some sun but he knew just how much they needed the alone time together and really didn’t want to get in the middle of that. Also, he wasn’t much of a third wheel. 

His next option had been to call Dot. She had regretfully informed him that she was going away with her new boyfriend somewhere up in the mountains, and that definitely didn’t sound like something Magnus wanted to join in on, no matter how desperate he was. 

He had called Raphael next, sure that his grumpy friend would also surely be spending the holiday alone as usual and they could spend the night drinking spiked eggnog and listening to old Christmas music. But, by some twisted Christmas miracle, Raphael had found himself a boyfriend and was spending the day with him (even though his boyfriend was Jewish and didn’t even celebrate the holiday). 

And so Magnus was sat on his couch at home, painfully aware how alone and single he was, curled up with his cat. That is, until the Chairman got up from his spot on Magnus’ lap, stretching out his muscles before jumping off the couch. Magnus resisted the urge to throw his hands in the air in frustration because even his cat didn’t want to spend Christmas Eve with him. 

Realistically he knew he was being a little melodramatic. His friends would be back in time for New Years and he would see them all for the massive party he was hosting then. He just had to get through Christmas, just the one holiday of the year everyone spent with family and friends. The holiday that Magnus was spending alone. With his cat and a bottle of wine. 

But he refused to wallow because Christmas was his favourite holiday and he was not about to spend it alone, sitting on his couch and drinking red wine while watching old Christmas movies. If his mother had taught him anything before she died, it was that Christmas always deserved to be celebrated, no matter the situation. 

So Magnus would celebrate Christmas alone, but he would cook himself a full holiday dinner. 

He walked to the kitchen and fished out the only cookbook he owned - the one his mother had given him all those years ago - and looked for a recipe. He quickly found what he wanted but a quick look in his fridge proved he didn’t have a single thing on the ingredients list. Apparently you couldn’t make a full Christmas dinner with margarine, ketchup and a block of cheese. Good to know. 

Magnus really thought about calling it quits at this point, just settling back onto his couch with a good book and some wine but them thought about his mother and how disappointed she would be. When Magnus was a child, she always made a Christmas dinner, even when they could hardly afford everything they needed. And now Magnus had more than enough money to buy what he needed, but he didn’t want to? 

That just wouldn’t do. 

So he bundled up in his coat and boots and walked down to the local grocery store just down the block from his apartment. The air was bitter cold and snow kept blowing in his face, making him burrow tighter into his jacket. There wasn’t many people out on the street, obviously, just a few lone travelers walking down the sidewalks. 

Magnus wondered if they were spending Christmas alone, or if they were simply on their way to another destination. 

When he arrived at the shop he worried it wasn’t open for the lack of cars out front, but after a quick look inside he saw a cashier milling around the check out area. Apparently the store was just empty because everyone else was actually prepared and had bought everything they needed before Christmas. That, and they were spending their night with their loved ones, rather than shopping for ingredients for dinner for one at the last minute. 

The bell above the door rung upon his entrance and the cashier looked up, startled. Magnus was also startled, but for a much different reason; the cashier was gorgeous. Like not just your everyday gorgeous either, he was drop dead, probably-making-Magnus-drool all over the floor gorgeous. He had dark brown hair that was a little too long and kept falling into his enticing hazel eyes, which he pushed back every so often. He was also incredibly tall, but not in an awkward lanky way but in the lean and muscled type of way. He had muscles, like lots of them, poorly concealed by his shirt. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt that perfectly showed off his biceps when he lifted boxes. 

Magnus was probably staring a little too long. 

The cashier gave Magnus a small wave and a smile. “Let me know if you need any help.” Magnus nodded mutely, standing there for a moment longer before racing to the back of the store. 

He pulled the list he had made out of his pocket and started gathering the things that he needed, quickly realizing that in his haste to get away from the hot cashier he had forgotten to grab a trolley. But too embarrassed to go back up, he started piling things up in his arms determined to balance it all. 

When he finally grabbed the turkey, he realized it was going to be much more embarrassing walking up to the cash register with basically the entire store in his arms, too stubborn to grab a cart. Hot cashier was probably going to think he was incredibly pathetic. Not only was he spending the holiday alone, he refused to get a basket for all of his items. 

But he was already this far and couldn’t exactly back out now, so he stood up tall and made his way towards the register, careful not to run into anything on his way. He almost made it there successfully too, but a display of chocolate bars appeared out of nowhere and he tripped, dropping a few of the items he had been carrying. 

Mr. Hot Cashier was there in a second, bending down to pick up the items that had fallen and Magnus forced himself not to swoon. Thankfully none of them had broken, or Magnus would be even more embarrassed than he already was. If he was the reason this very attractive and very helpful cashier had to stay late to clean up his mess, well he would probably just walk out of the store and never come back.

“Here, let me grab some of that for you.” Attractive cashier offered, chuckling as he picked up a few of the items. “You know, we have carts over there right?” He shot Magnus a winning smile, one edge tipped up slightly higher than the other, mischief read clearly on his features. 

Magnus scoffed, glancing at his nametag. “Yes Alexander, I am aware. I just didn’t think I’d be getting this much, that’s all. You have quite a wide selection of food.” He didn’t need to disclose that he had come in with a list and had gotten everything on it. 

The cashier flushed a pretty shade of red. “It’s Alec, actually.” He shrugged. “And this is a grocery store. Food is kinda what we do.” He winked and Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. Did hearts actually do that? Probably not, but he felt his speed up for sure.

They had made it to the register and Alec stepped behind it, setting Magnus’ items down. Magnus raised his eyebrows, nodding to the tag pinned to Alec’s chest. “The tag clearly says ‘Alexander’.”

Alec sighed, scanning items and putting them into bags. “My manager insists on putting our full names on these things. He says nicknames are unprofessional.” He rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I think he forgets that he owns a small grocery store where no one really cares about that stuff.” 

Magnus chuckled, grabbing a bag from Alec and started to pack the items while the other man scanned. “Well, I quite like Alexander. It rolls off the tongue nicely.” He grinned and Alec smiled back. “So what did you do to get stuck on the Christmas Eve shift? Write your nickname on something?” 

Alec shook his head, laughing softly. “I volunteered for it actually.” Magnus was about to ask why, before he bit his tongue. He didn’t know the story and it could be something sad, something the other man was upset about and certainly didn’t want to disclose to a random stranger who came into his store late at night. But Alec, seeming to sense Magnus’ inner turmoil, smiled. “I moved here for school and couldn’t afford to fly home and see my family for the break. It’s okay.” 

Magnus nodded in understanding, happy he wasn’t the only one spending the holiday alone. Not that he was happy that this friendly cashier was spending it alone, but happy because he had assumed that he was the only one. It was nice to know that there was at least one other person out there in the same position as him. 

“How about you? Big family dinner?” Alec asked, gesturing to the food on the belt. 

Magnus shook his head, grimacing. “Just me and my cat this year, I’m afraid.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

Magnus shook his head, sending Alec a reassuring smile. “Don’t be. It’ll be nice, getting a little down time to myself. It’s been quite the year, I could use a quiet night in.” He winked. “Besides, no one will be stealing the cranberry sauce from me.” 

They both laughed at that. Alec had a very pretty smile, Magnus noticed. And his laugh was also very pretty, loud and unfiltered. He laughed like someone who had a lot to be happy about, someone that was used to smiling for no reason at all. As subtle as he could, Magnus let his eyes trail down to Alec’s left hand but was happy to note that he found it ring free. 

Good to know. 

Magnus stood there grinning at him, and Alec grinned back. It was one of those moments where he found himself kind of lost in it, like this moment could change his entire life if only he chose to let it. But that was crazy because he was merely in line at a grocery store, talking to a cute cashier on Christmas Eve. 

Neither of them noticed that Magnus’ bags had been packed for a while now.

The moment was broken however by the PA system, alerting them that the store was closing in fifteen minutes. “Shit.” Alec swore under his breath. “That’s my cue.” 

Magnus waved him off, smiling softly. “I should get going anyway, I’m sure my cat is patiently waiting for me.” He collected the rest of his bags, but made no move towards the door. He wonders briefly if Alec would think it was creepy if Magnus asked him to hang out tomorrow. Surely he would. They’d just met after all, and normally he would have no problem asking a cute stranger out on a date, but on Christmas? Who even does that?

He would like nothing more than to get to know Alec over hot chocolate and walks in the park. They could go ice skating and Magnus would laugh when Alec fell but Alec would pull him down too, leaving them both breathless and smiling, pressed against each other. Or maybe they’d go to the Christmas market, looking through the booths, Magnus getting the courage to lace his fingers through Alec’s. And maybe if he was feeling bold enough, he would close the distance between them and give Alec a kiss, his lips warm despite the cold air. 

But alas, this was real life and not the fantasy world Magnus’ mind often took him. He and Alec were practically strangers and would remain that way. 

He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. He should part ways with Alec now, say goodnight and happy holidays. Maybe he would run into him another time, maybe not. Maybe they would meet again at a time that was better for the two of them. Another time that wasn’t Christmas Eve. 

Another warning came over the PA, ten minutes until the store was closed. “Well, I should be off.” Magnus stated regretfully, pointing towards the door. Alec nodded slowly, directing a small smile back at Magnus. “Merry Christmas, Alexander.” 

“Merry Christmas - wait, I didn’t even get your name!” Alec exclaimed, laughing. 

Magnus had his back against the exit, abnormally large smile on his features. “Magnus. No short forms or unprofessional nicknames, I’m afraid.” 

Alec grinned. “Well, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas, Magnus.” It took him another thirty seconds to tear his eyes away from Alec and his beautiful smile, but eventually he gave the pretty cashier one last wave and headed out the door and back into the snow. 

The night seemed exceptionally more alive than it did on the way there, Christmas lights strung up in shop windows and off the balconies of apartments, a soft snow that fell as Magnus walked. Christmas definitely felt like it was in the air. 

As he approached the crosswalk, Magnus smiled to himself, already thinking of the next time he would go into the grocery. Hopefully Alec would be there when he went, and that he would recognize Magnus. Maybe he would ask the other man out for coffee? Regardless, he would definitely be making more trips there in the future, if only to see the other man. 

He was about to step out onto the street when he heard someone calling his name. Turning around, he saw Alec running towards him, wearing just his thin t-shirt under his green smock. “Magnus, wait!” 

Magnus tried to school his features into something other than giddy happiness at seeing Alec, but didn’t have much luck. He had just seen him a moment ago, but watching the other man run towards Magnus gave him a fluttering feeling that was hard to ignore. “Alexander, it’s freezing! What are you doing?” Magnus refused to get his hopes up. He had watched too many romantic Christmas love stories and it was making him a little bias. He had probably just forgotten his receipt or something. 

Alec just grinned, skidding to a stop in front of Magnus, out of breath from his run. “I’m fine. I - I just wanted to ask you if you had any plans tomorrow?” He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair, fluffy snowflakes already resting in the dark locks. “I just - I’m new to the area and haven’t really seen the sights, so I was wondering if you wanted to be my tour guide?” 

Magnus opened his mouth to answer, but Alec immediately started talking over him. “Of course you have plans, what am I saying? You wanted to spend Christmas alone and here I am like an idiot trying to ask you out. On Christmas of all days. Who does that?” He shrugged, sheepish. “I usually have more tact than this, I promise.” 

Magnus’ smile only grew the more Alec rambled. He opened his mouth, no doubt to say something else about how he was imposing on Magnus’ plans but Magnus had heard enough. He raised himself up on his tiptoes, planting a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek, which was warm and smooth against his lips despite the cold air. It also had the desired effect and stopped whatever was about to come out of Alec’s mouth. “I would love to be your tour guide tomorrow. I don’t actually have any plans, I just told you I was looking forward to spending it alone so you wouldn’t think I was a total loser who didn’t have anyone to spend the holidays with.” 

“I don’t think you’re a loser.” Alec held a hand to his cheek, and his smile was brighter than any of the lights on the street. 

“Well,” Magnus grinned, “I’m not anymore, now am I? I mean I’d say I’m rather lucky, getting to spend the day with you.” 

Alec flushed again, but grinned at Magnus. “I could say the same thing.” 

They stood there again, staring at each other dopily, until a shiver wracked through Alec’s body. Magnus shook his head fondly. He grabbed the receipt from his bag and a pen and quickly scribbled out his number, handing it over to Alec with a wink. “Go back inside before you get frostbite, Alexander. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Alec took the paper and nodded. “I’ll text you.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

They grinned at each other until Magnus threatened to drag Alec back to the store himself if he didn’t get going soon. And so, Alec backed towards the store but halfway there seemed to change his mind and came running back. Which turned out to be a mistake because the sidewalk was covered in ice and he slipped, almost falling on the ground but instead fell into Magnus’ arms. He laughed but dipped down, hesitating only a moment before he pressed a featherlight kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “See you tomorrow.” 

Magnus chuckled, trying to calm the erratic beating of his heart. “See you tomorrow, Alexander.” He released Alec from his hold and he actually did leave this time, running back to the store with a wave over his shoulder, wishing Magnus a merry Christmas before ducking back inside. 

And Magnus saw him the next day, and they drank hot chocolate and went skating and ate gingerbread. And then he saw Alec and the day after that and then three times during the week after that. He came to Magnus’ New Years party and kissed him at midnight. 

And by the time the next Christmas rolled around, Magnus was delighted to say that neither of them spent it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Let me know on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/insiemes) what you thought! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays :') 
> 
>  
> 
> xx


End file.
